The Police Officer
by actresssoftball2001
Summary: Ally has a horrible life, the only good thing is her sister Abby. Her dad abuses her and Abby. One day she has enough of it and calls the police, what happens when she has no where to go and he stays with Officer Moon!
1. Chapter 1

Austin's pov.

My name is Austin Moon,i am 21 years old. I have blonde hair, and i am tall. I have brown eyes and i am a police officer. My life is great i have wonderful parents and i took this job cause, i like to help people. I was sitting at my desk, when the phone rang...

Ally's pov.

Hi, my name is Ally Dawson, i have brown hair with blonde tips. I have a six year old sister Abby Dawson. Well my life is not to great, cause my parents died, when i was 13, Abby was 1. We were adopted by Rick Jones. Yea, also he abuses me and Abby. I know i am 18 and i could leave, but i can't leave Abby. I know kartre really well i can take down a guy five times my size, but i don't use it on Rick cause he is drunk and i am scared he will pull a gun or something. I was sitting in my room, when i heared Abby scream. I jump up run down the hallway, and i see Rick beating her. That is it i have had enough of this. I grab a lamp and knock it over his head. He is out, but not for long. I grab Abby and my phone and start to call the police but something pulls my leg. I tell Abby to call the police and roll around on the floor with Rick.

Austin's pov.

I picked up the phone and said '' Hello 911 whats your emergany." A little girl maybe 5 or 6 anserwered the phone,'' help, my dad is attacking my big sister'' ''okay sweety where are you at ,'' i said. " Dogwood Ave. 256,'' she said. " Okay help i coming,'' i said going to get the other officers. She sounded like, she was about to say something, but was cut off by a crash, and she yelled ''Ally'' and hung. I jogged to the car, i have to help them.

Okay tell me what you think.

Review!

~Meg~


	2. Chapter 2

Ally's pov.

I was rolling with Rick, when we came to the basement door. It was open, and there were like 10 steep stairs. This is going to hurt, and i pushed us both down. When we were going down I heard a crash and Rick was knocked out. A vase had fallen off of the shelf and hit him over the head. I got up and ran up stairs, when the basement and front door blew open. At the basement door stood Rick witha GUN in his hand. I jumped in front of Abby and i looked to the front there stood a blonde headed police men.

Austin's pov.

I was driving fast down the road. My buddy Dez was in the passanger seat. I was driving faster than normal. "Whoa buddy slow down, i know you like helping people, but this is out of control,'' he said. "Shut up,'' i said and speeded up, i don't know why but i have to help them. "Why do you want to get to THIS case so bad,'' he said. "I don't know Dez, but when i picked up that phone, I heard screaming and a little girl maybe 5 or 6 picked up and said her dad was attacking her big sister, then i heard a crash and she screamed "Ally'' i don't know why but i have to help them to girls,'' i said. " i understand buddy,'' he said and patted my back. I finally found the address and pulled in the drive. I hopped out of the car and busted open the door. On the other side of the room and guy that i probealy the dad and in the coner were two girls. When the guy pulled out a gun and pointed at the two girls me and dez got ready to fire. I saw the older one with brown/blonde hair step in in fornt of the younger one. ''Well found out you girls found a little help put that won't save you,'' he said waking toward the girls. ''Drop your weapon and get on your knees,'' I yelled. He looked at the two girls and kept walking.''Officers unless you want these girls shot i would not shoot,'' he said. I was not taking a chance of the girls getting shot. "Fine we won't shoot but let them go,'' i said.

He walked toward the older on. He put the gun to her stomach, but she did not move she kept a stern look on her face. The other one looked scared to death. She was holding on to her sister's leg. " I will let this brat go but the older one stays with me or she gets shot,'' he said pointing the gun to the younger one. " Now move Ally, go to the nice police men,'' he said. Now if it was any other person they would move but he stood there. Next thing i know ally is flipping him onto a table. He is out cold and the girls run over here. Dez goes over to the man and handcuffs him. "You girls alright,'' i ask turning to them. Ally nodded and the little girl started to cry. Ally picked her up and whispered,'' shh it is over now he can't get you,''

Dez came back over,'' so you girls have a place to stay.'' Then worry hit Ally face and she nodded no. Then an idea. You girls can stay with me.


End file.
